


smoke a fag

by monstrum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Coming of Age, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, minghao is a ballet boy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: smoke a fag:1. have a cigarette (british)2. kill a homosexual (american)
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 4





	smoke a fag

_don't go if you've got more to say  
'cause the world don’t need another hopeless cause  
though, it makes me who i am_

_be afraid of what i am_

_Его_ , новенького, вводят под свист и крик выросших за лето из детей в подростков, Мингю про себя, с привычным смешком, называет их «гиенами». Новенького зовут Су Минхао, родом он из Китая, но родителей перевели по службе в Южную Корею, и весь он такой тонкий, невзрачный и слишком бледный для таких солнечных детей вроде Мингю, которые каждые выходные с весны по осень привыкли проводить на рыбалке с отцами.

Минхао вообще не выглядит как мальчишка, проводящий много времени с отцом, хотя очевидно выглядит как мальчишка, у которого этот самый отец есть.

Мингю разглядывает его так пристально, что не сводит взгляда даже, когда Минхао проходит в глубь класса на своё новое одинокое место за квадратной облезлой партой противного выгоревшего мятного цвета.

Минхао кажется Мингю слишком холодным и нелюдимым — ведь с тех пор так он и отсиживается где-то на фоне, практически не разговаривая со своими новыми одноклассниками; Мингю гадает, это от незнания языка или от незнания, как себя вести. Потому молчит тоже, сидя, весь такой красивый и вечно парадный, на передних партах, изредка оборачиваясь, чтобы столкнуться с Минхао взглядом. _Смотрит_ он тоже холодно и нелюдимо.

И _несмотря_ на весь этот холод.

Внутри Мингю от одного вида Минхао распыляется бешеной силы пламя.

\

Мингю узнаёт о том, как Минхао _тяжело_ , когда во время игры в волейбол тянет мышцу и идёт в медпункт; медсестёр там нет, зато есть — Минхао, повесивший голову. Со слезами, капающими на покрытые синяками коленки. В мятой белой футболке с рисунком кораблика на спине. Минхао немногим ниже Мингю, но кажется меньше в десятки раз.

Может, дело в синяках.

Мингю складывает губы буквой «о»:

— Это откуда у тебя такие? 

Минхао поднимает на Мингю заплаканное лицо, и Мингю понимает, что поводом зайти в медпункт стали совсем не коленки. Вместо одного глаза — тёмно-синий фингал. 

Мингю сжимает губы тонкой лентой:

— Это кто тебя так?

Минхао шмыгает носом:

— А тебе какое дело?

Неожидавший ответа, Мингю садится на кушетку рядом; во всей его позе читается: «как это какое?»; он тоже шмыгает носом, но в отличие от Минхао — со всей бравадой, которая может быть у четырнадцатилетки:

— Ну так. Я это. Раскрашу его вот так в ответ.

Минхао какое-то время смотрит на Мингю — куда-то в область носа — и отворачивается, приподнимая брови:

— Глупость какая. Полная хуйня. Насилием насилие не решишь, а ты даже не знаешь, за что меня так.

— И за что? — Мингю обиженно вжимает голову в плечи.

— За то, что занимаюсь балетом.

Мингю кивает и хрустит пальцами на руках, Минхао выжидательно вздыхает. Мингю улыбается:

— Я «Спящую красавицу» Чайковского люблю, а ты?

\

Они прирастают друг к другу, как два цветка, случайно залитых дождём и солнцем; Минхао ходит в балетную школу, где получает синяки _из-за_ того, сколько репетирует, но синяки _за_ то, что Минхао ходит в балетную школу, Минхао получать отвык — скалой рядом с ним вырастает Мингю, отбивающий любое нападение.

Они любят друг друга до степени обожания, вместе делая домашние работы, вместе играя в настолки, вместе помогая по дому матерям друг друга. Мингю учит Минхао корейскому. Минхао учит Мингю пониманию. 

Они неразлучимы и неразлучны, но никогда не называют друг друга друзьями — и сочинения по английскому друг про друга не пишут. Им не нужно произносить ничего вслух: вся школа и весь район вскоре узнают сами — это Мингю и Минхао, и их трогать нельзя; узнают сами — они друг за друга могут кого угодно убить; узнают сами — где один, там и второй. 

Минхао ходит на матчи, в которых участвует Мингю; Мингю - на одиночные репетиции и забитые аплодисментами выступления Минхао. Потом Мингю рассказывает о том, что ему больше не интересен волейбол, и это ему навязали родители. А Минхао молчит и обвязывает лодыжки бинтами.

Между ними пролегает пропасть, но её они всегда перепрыгивают, чтобы быть на одной стороне.

\

Как-то поздним вечером, на границе пятнадцатого дня рождения Минхао, они едут на великах по очищенной от первого льда дорожке, и Мингю спрашивает:

— А там... в Китае! У тебя была девчонка?

Минхао хмурится и кивает:

— И не одна, а что?

— Ого, — завистливо присвистывает Мингю, — балетные мальчики часто влюбляются?

Минхао со скрипом резины тормозит, Мингю останавливается в паре метров от него:

— Я ничего не сказал про влюблённость. И ты про неё ничего не спросил. У меня были подружки, а не _подружки_. Понимаешь?

Мингю растерянно кивает:

— Так, а чего ты бесишься? — и тут же расплывается в улыбке, освещающей тёмную улицу лучше любого фонаря. — Тебе сейчас кто-то нравится, да?

Минхао фыркает, садясь удобнее, чтобы возобновить движение по привычному маршруту:

— Придурок ты, Ким Мингю.

— Влюбился! — вопит на всю улицу Мингю, когда едет следом за Минхао; улыбка у него до ушей, радость выливается за все края. — Если ты влюбился навсегда, я, может, тоже!..

Впереди слышен смех Минхао.

Мингю его разносит по планете, как эхо.

\

Минхао начинает готовиться к поступлению в балетную школу в шестнадцать; к этому моменту он уже носит самодельную одежду и даже крадёт любимые джинсы Мингю, расписывает их и носит с тяжёлым чёрным ремнём из эко-кожи. Мингю свои джинсы узнаёт не сразу, но молча машет рукой; «носи»; на Минхао ему, семнадцатилетнему, не жаль ничего.

И мысль эта катком проезжается по Мингю, когда он озвучивает её в кругу своих других друзей.

Юно от алкоголя уже плохо шевелит языком, и Сокмин тщательно вглядывается в его лицо, слепленное по канонам древнегреческой красоты, пытаясь прочесть хотя бы отдельные слова. В итоге Юно падает на свои сложенные на столе югёмовской кухни руки, тут же чересчур бодро поднимается — абсолютно трезвый, — с опухшими красными глазами; Мингю он видит плохо, поэтому для установления контакта тычет ему длинным пальцем в кольцах куда-то между ключицами:

— Что ты за ним носишься? Вы же больше не дети, — ик, — бля, даже знакомы, — другой рукой считает пальцы, — три?? года. Пора эт-т-то... отлепиться друг от друга. Чуть-чуть. С нами ты так, — ик, — не общаешься. Не воз-зиш-шься.

Югём лениво ведёт плечом, Сокмин откашливается в кулак:

— Ну, он и не должен, — перечить Юно для него тяжелее всего на свете.

— Я и не говорю, что должен. Я говорю, что... что-то про них с Минхао нечисто.

Мингю отбрасывает палец Юно:

— Ты нажрался. Как последняя свинья. Нет. Как все свиньи, которые когда-либо жили. О чём ты говоришь? — уши Мингю краснеют; ведь Минхао _не такой_.

Юно фыркает; «да ни о чём»; Сокмин устало вздыхает, сочувствующе глядя на Мингю и с сожалением — на Юно. 

Югём идёт за догонкой, забирая у Мингю последнюю сигарету из грязно-оранжевой пачки.

\

Мингю ещё нельзя водить машину, но отец иногда позволяет, если это по полю, а не по трассе — с Минхао для них уже стало ритуалом всё лето проводить на крыше машины, жуя мелкие травинки, купаясь в солнце, обсуждая всё на свете — или не обсуждая ничего вообще.

Минхао нравится молчать с Мингю — потому что Мингю его _понимает_.

И хотя Мингю никак не называет себя, в отличие от Минхао, который на семнадцатый день рождения говорит:

— Я гей, — их понимание всё равно не заменяет никакое другое.

Признание Минхао дробит не только день, но и всю жизнь; вовсе не на до и после каминг-аута; скорее, на до и после осознания Мингю, что однажды его мог бы поцеловать Минхао. Его Минхао. И, кто знает, быть может Мингю, мог бы поцеловать его тоже. В ответ.

И сейчас, когда они под закатными лучами лежат на крыше машины, пока под ними шумит полное июлем поле, пока мир кажется бесконечным, а жизнь сладкой-сладкой и тянущейся медовой пастилой, Минхао закрывает глаза, делает бесшумный глубокий вдох и поворачивается к Мингю.

Мингю на него уже тоже смотрит.

Они целуются, и Минхао смаргивает горькую слезу, пока Мингю что-то говорит про свет. Наверное, жалуется, что всё ещё боится ездить по темноте, поэтому им нужно собираться. Но, когда Минхао подскакивает, взгляд у Мингю какой-то обиженный, брошенный. И им обоим не хочется вносить ясность — почему.

Они возвращаются в город в тишине, впервые за много лет Минхао чувствует себя неприятно от молчания между ними. И ощущает ту самую пропасть, на преодоление которой не хватит прыгучести в ногах. Ему хочется сказать так много вещей, ещё больше — спросить; Минхао держит язык за зубами и смотрит на то, как огни зажигаются по всему городу. Если бы Минхао отдал Мингю всего себя? 

Смог ли бы он выдержать это?

За вдохом следует вдох, из приопущенного окна залетает мошкара и тополиный пух с деревьев около парка. Минхао закрывает глаза: тем чувством, которое он к Мингю испытывает, не то что в рай, в ад — не попадёшь.

\

Мингю любит смотреть на танцующего Минхао — всегда любил, или дело в том, что в какой-то момент его жизни это стало чем-то естественным и привычным: любить всё, что относится к Минхао. 

Он не говорит Минхао об этом.

То есть — о любви; предпочитает думать, что это понятно по его действиям; _предпочитать_ не приравнивается к тому, чтобы _точно знать_.

— Не надо! 

И пусть Минхао протестует, ввалившийся в танцзал с ведром холодной воды и аптечкой, Мингю тут же его обнимает, так крепко, что хрустят непонятно чьи кости. 

— Я же весь... потный, — смущённо отзывается Минхао, утопая в чужих руках. 

Когда они садятся на скамью, Минхао тянется к лентам и бинтам под ними на своих лодыжках, но Мингю перехватывает его ладонь:

— Можно?

У Минхао краснеют даже уши, он откашливается в кулак:

— Мне казалось, ты не любишь вид крови.

Мингю пожимает плечами:

— Я не люблю вид твоей боли, а не крови.

Мингю снимает с Минхао пуанты, подвигая ближе ведро с водой, а потом роется в аптечке в поисках спирта и йода. Минхао так привык танцевать до последнего, что совсем не чувствует боли, и он это говорит, и Мингю на него смотрит с выражением лица «почему-ты-мне-врёшь?». Будто Мингю чувствует боль Минхао куда больше, чем сам Минхао на это способен.

— Это правда не так сильно, как было раньше, — слабо выдыхает, — я вообще рассказывал тебе, почему захотел танцевать?

— Ты же совсем кроха был, когда начал, — Мингю фыркает. — Меня вон. Тоже малым отдали на волейбол, ничего не вышло, я подался в дизайн. А мелким... разве мог ты чего-то хотеть?

Минхао тускло улыбается:

— Скорее, это сейчас я не знаю, чего же хочу.

Мингю целует ему ладонь, и Минхао хочет заплакать.

Он знает, чего хочет.  
Кого.  
Мингю. 

Если есть нечто выше рая — вот куда Минхао отправится из-за своих чувств.

\

Минхао поступает в свою академию, а Мингю — в университет искусств напротив, и даже там, в едва начавшейся взрослой жизни, все быстро узнают о том, кто такие _они_ , Мингю с Минхао, и как неразлучимы и неразлучны. 

Во второй половине первого семестра начинают ползти слухи, и Мингю перехватывает Минхао за кофе в обед.

Минхао улыбается:

— Привет.

Мингю хмурится:

— Поговорить надо.

Они садятся за ширмой, хотя оба не курят, по крайней мере — сейчас, и наклоняются к самому столу, чтобы точно избежать подслушиваний:

— Ты слышал, что про нас говорят? — скрипит зубами Мингю.

— А что в этом такого? — непонимающе пожимает плечами Минхао. — В конце концов — они не так уж и неправы. Я и правда, — он прикрывает глаза, шипя, — _педик_.

Мингю громко вздыхает:

— Минхао--

— Что? — Минхао ведёт плечом. — Как долго ты будешь это делать? Мингю, — голос у Минхао дрожит, — ты прекрасно знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь. И ты прекрасно знаешь, что из нас двоих — не я должен что-либо озвучивать. 

Мингю поджимает губы, снова громко вздыхает — и уходит.

Минхао смотрит ему в спину, впервые за столько лет со дня _начала_ чувствуя себя сломанным и пустым, как копилка, которую разбили, а на найденные гроши накупили всякий хлам.

\

Мингю знает о том, как важно говорить. И знает, как важно говорить о том, с чем легко не соглашаться: Мингю не согласен с Минхао.

Пока Минхао истекает кровью в своих пуантах, Мингю прирастает лбом к прозрачной двери академской студии, в глазах у него застывают слёзы. Минхао будто слышит, как выпадает на щёку первая из этих слёз, резко поворачивается в сторону Мингю и застывает. _Смотрит_ холодно и нелюдимо.

И _несмотря_ на весь этот холод.

Внутри Мингю от одного вида Минхао распыляется бешеной силы пламя.

В этот день они впервые переспят, ничего не говоря, секс у них будет пустой без поцелуев и лишних прикосновений, и Минхао уйдёт первым, на прощание _наконец_ поцеловав спящего Мингю — в лоб, в нос, в губы, в ухо. Никаких записок и никаких слов.

Не Минхао их произносить.

Любить Мингю — как пить кислоту.

И добровольно сдирать с себя кожу.

\

Они спят во второй раз после сессии — январь в общажном блоке скучный и мерзкий, из людей — никого. А Минхао так любит, когда Мингю его _касается_.

Когда Мингю его _целует_.

Когда Мингю _выдыхает_ :

— Люблю.

Минхао падает на него, уткнувшись носом в шею, там пахнет маслом для тела, как-то по-детски — ванильным молоком, и слишком по-взрослому — апельсином и горькой корицей, от ложки которой задыхаешься, повалившись от слёз.

_Смог ли бы ты сказать это в другой обстановке?_

Минхао так любит, когда Мингю; или, скорее, просто любит Мингю.

— Почему ты плачешь? — Мингю большим пальцем гладит его по плечу, прижимая к себе.

Минхао молчит, и Мингю вздыхает.

Громко.

Выдыхает Мингю тихо.

И только «люблю».

\

За день до начала второго курса Мингю везёт Минхао в поле: они ложатся на крышу.

— Мингю, — в носу у Минхао щиплет, — скажи, тебе стыдно.

— За что? — сердце у него выбивается вверх, застревает в горле вместе со всеми словами, на которые никогда не хватало смелости; которыми все эти годы он мучил себя и Минхао. 

Минхао смотрит пристально, никакой холодности и нелюдимости, и Мингю тянет свою руку к его лицу. Ему бы хотелось провести вот так с Минхао каждую секунду своей дальнейшей жизни. Он правда этого хочет, но не считает это правильным.

— Почему? — своей ладонью Минхао накрывает руку Мингю на своей щеке. — Это неправильно, потому что тебе не нравится лейбл? Потому что обществу он не нравится?

Мингю качает головой:

— Потому что я даже не могу произнести тебе самых важных слов вслух. Откуда тебе знать, что невербальные слова правдивые?

Минхао тянется к Мингю — они целуются, и Минхао плачет в этот поцелуй.

— Я так сильно тебя люблю, что подожду. 

— Ты заслуживаешь большего, чем то, что я могу тебе дать. Большего, чем то, что я есть.

— Но?..

— Но я люблю тебя, — Мингю улыбается. — И я хочу знать, почему ты хотел заниматься балетом в детстве.

Минхао целует Мингю снова, а оторвавшись, говорит:

— Потому что это заставляло меня чувствовать себя собой. Знаешь, кто заставил меня _всегда_ себя так чувствовать?

В каждом поцелуе, каждом прикосновении, каждом выдохе Мингю читает ответ. И думает о том, что если Минхао однажды перестанет дышать, он и сам остановит себе сердце.

— Ты тоже. Заставляешь меня чувствовать себя собой.

\

_— Влюбился! — вопит на всю улицу Мингю, когда едет следом за Минхао; улыбка у него до ушей, радость выливается за все края. — Если ты влюбился навсегда, я, может, тоже!.._


End file.
